sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Of The Sky Episode 32 / Transcript
A peaceful day in Feather Castletown. The sun is shining bright, even though it’s sill February. The day feels like a spring day, since it’s pretty warm. The girls even left their winter jackets at home today. The episode starts with Amber standing at the Nijiiro Kaigan, watching the ocean, waiting for her friends, while a soft breeze is touching her skin. “Hey Amber!” Topaz shouts and Amber turns around. “Oh Topaz, where are the others?” Amber then wondered. Topaz looked around “No Idea, maybe they are coming later.” She said. “Maybe.” Amber replied. “I knew I’d find you here. After all, this is your favorite place to be.” Topaz then said. “I’ve been thinking.” Amber said and turned back to the ocean. “Thinking about what?” Topaz then wondered. “About many things.” Amber just answered. She seemed calmer than usually and also a lot more concentrated. Her voice even sounded a bit sentimental. ‘What’s going on in her mind?’ Topaz then thought. None of those two noticed, that they weren’t the only ones at the Kaigan. No one noticed that they have been watched. “Princess of the ocean.” A deep voice said. “I’ve found you. Now give your voice to the curse!”. OPENING After the opening, Topaz was shocked to see Amber. “What is that?!” Amber wondered loudly. “Now, now calm down, we don’t want anybody to notice your… tail, right?” Topaz said, trying to calm her down. Then she helped Amber to get on top of one of the biggest rocks. Amber, sitting on the rock was just looking at Topaz, waiting for an explanation. But of course she could guess the reason. After all this is the season of fairytales! It seems like Amber was transformed into a mermaid during the opening credits. She now is wearing an orange bra resembling top with a light blue frilly layer, and wore a yellow arm warmer around her left arm. Her tail was dark green and had orange belt-like trims. Her fin was yellow. Her bangs were tied together with a white band that had a yellowish shell attached to it. “Would you please call the others?” Amber asked, trying to stay calm. “And…” She looked around. Where she was standing just a minute ago, her Commune was lying in the sand. “Mandarine. I have no pockets anymore. You need to watch out for yourself now.” She said. “Got it.” Mandarine said and puff! Became a bear-like creature again. “Does that mean we are already in the fairytale?” Mandarine then wondered. “No, I still have my voice. I guess it starts as soon as I get underwater.” Amber said. “I’ve texted Ruby to come.” Topaz said. “The other are on their way. But Ruby said she would be here as fast as she can. She also said, she’s not quite far away from the Kaigan.” She said while looking on her phone. “But you know, since you are the only mermaid, you have to go alone. You’re the sea princess. We can’t breathe underwater.” Topaz said. “With exceptions of Sapphire, who seems to be able to.” Ruby then added. She was quite behind Topaz but the two could hear her perfectly. “Ruby! I thought it would take longer.” Amber said surprised. “…” Ruby tried to answer to this comment, but nothing came to her mind. “Anyways, since you are the little mermaid, I made something up.” She said, grabbing the Rainbow Pact. “Ruby, why did you bring the Pact?” Topaz wondered worried. “I was hoping, that a Rainbow Tear could save Amber. Or at least Amber’s voice.” Ruby said, while picking a Rainbow Tear. “Yes, that one is good.” She said and putting out an orange colored one. Luckily, Ruby even brought a silver chain. She put the Tear at the chain and gave the ‘necklace’ to Amber. “Here you are.” Amber looked at it. The Tear reflected the sunlight and Amber put it on. “You sure it will help?” Amber wondered. Ruby was going to answer, but in the moment, the camera zoomed away from the girls. Now, Hollow was shown, he didn’t see what the girls were doing there. He was fixated on the book. It looked like he had to re-read the story before making his move. Then he shouted: “Sea Princess, give your voice to me!” After nothing happened, he took a closer look at the girls, noticing the Tear. “Interesting” he said and was thinking off a new plan. “Get the tear, get the curse.” He said and closed to book. Then, back with the girls, a big wave caught Amber but didn’t hit the others. “Amber!” The girls shouted and Mandarine jumped into the water. “Oh man, this is will be interesting.” Ruby said and looked at the water. “Does the water look good?” Sapphire wondered from behind. “Anyway, what was that big wave just a minute ago?” She wondered. “A… fairytale … I guess. It took Amber with it.” Ruby explained. “Well great, then we can’t do nothing else than wait here?” Sapphire asked. “It seems so.” Topaz nodded. “Oh, but is Blue with you?” she then asked. Sapphire nodded. “Why?” “I’m not sure if Mandarine can breathe underwater, so, could Blue create something like a bubble filled with air around her?” “Sure I could” Blue said and created a blue sparkle and sent it to the water. “Find Mandarine!” He said. “That should help…” Sapphire said. Scene cut to an underwater world. Amber just passed some corals, she is looking around the underwater world. “This is beautiful down here. Too bad, normal people can’t see this.” She said. “Oh look there, Mandarine. Nice bubble you have got there.” Amber said, noticing her fairy partner. “It comes probably from Blue.” Mandarine answered. “I think if the enemy wants my voice then he or she’ll come.” Amber said. “What do you think, Mandarine? Let’s enjoy the underwater world a bit, OK?” She said smiling. “Why not!” Mandarine agreed. And so the two started swimming through the ocean. Meanwhile, the remaining girls gathered at the Nijiiro Kaigan. “So, any plans what to do?” Emerald wondered. “Waiting until something happens, to give Amber back up.” Ruby answered. “Man, this is stupid.” She added. “Yeah I know. Waiting is stupid. I’d rather have such a curse as Emerald had instead of this.” Topaz agreed. “But my wonderland story was great. However, I would have never thought you’d be the mad hatter.” Emerald said laughing. “Or that heart card. You gave him the heart anyway?” Ruby wondered. “Who knows. After all, it was Void’s curse.” Emerald answered. “Talking ‘bout the card. Where did you leave the Prince, Diamond?” Sapphire wondered. “He had something to do.” Diamond answered. “Aha, and what?” Topaz wondered. “Not important right now. We need to be on guard!” Ruby interrupted. Back to Amber, who suddenly was interrupted by a big octopus. “Woah! Where did you come from?” Amber said surprised. “But by just looking at your eyes, I know that you are no normal octopus!” Amber shouted, seeing the glowing purple eyes. However, before she could Mandarine tell to transform, her left arm has been grabbed from behind. She could free herself. She tried as hard as she could but nothing helped. “Well aren’t you a smart mermaid?” Hollow wondered. “Hollow!” Amber shouted angrily. “Exactly. And this will your last word, little mermaid.” He said and took the Rainbow Tear. He looked at it. “Well, well. It was quite a surprise, that my spell didn’t work. But then I figured out, I just take both. One of the mighty Jewel and the curse.” He said. “Say goodbye to your rainbow” He said and disappeared. Unable to say something, Amber was left behind. However, she didn’t look defeated or something else. “Oh no Amber. Don’t worry, we just swim back and call the others for help!” Mandarine said and turned away. But Amber stopped her. She shook her head and opened her hand towards Mandarine. This was usually the sign for the fairies to transform. “Alright.” Mandarine said and transformed into her commune form. Amber grabbed it and headed for the coast. The coast at the opposite site where her friends were waiting. She charged speed. And then she was fast enough to jump out of the water. During her fall, she held her Commune in front of her chest and transformed. Unlike usually, she didn’t say her speeches, since she doesn’t have a voice. After transformation, she regained her legs and a special form of her usual magical girl outfit. She landed on the coast, just across Hollow. “Did… Did you guys just see that?!” Ruby asked surprised and stood up. “Amazing! A mermaid transforming into Guardian Angel Sienna while falling.” Topaz said impressed. “That’s right. There you go Amber!” Sapphire shouted determined. “Impressive. You managed to transform without saying anything.” Hollow said grinning. “But do you think this will be enough?” He wondered. Sienna looked determined at him. “Very well then. But you won’t have a chance against me!” Hollow said, accepting her ‘offer’ to fight. First, they just looked at each other, waiting for someone to start. And then Sienna started the fight. She ran towards him and tried to kick him. But Hollow dodged it. Then Hollow stroke back, hit her, but Sienna wasn’t impressed by that and tried it one more time. It was a one on one combat which looked badly for Sienna. However, it started to look like Sienna is not trying to defeat him at all. It looked like she had a goal or something that is why she never really attacked him. And Hollow was arrogant enough to not put the Rainbow Tear away. So Sienna just had to find out, in which hand he held it. And as soon as she found out, she attacked the hand. The Rainbow Tear fell out of his hand and Sienna ran to catch it. As she grabbed it, she said: “You are so arrogant, you know that?” She put the necklace once again around her neck. “And with that, All Tears are once more collected. You know what that means?” She said slightly mean while tilting her head. She then raised her hand to the sky, shouting: “Full power of bright orange colors! Blessed with powers of heaven!” her Heaven Crystal appeared around her wrist. She didn’t bother to put her arm back down and immediately continued to attack. A bright light was shining down to her, covering her hand and part of her body in transparent, yellow light. Then she shouted: “Cheer!” opened her fist and turned to opened hand to Hollow’s direction. Then she started to swing her hand in circles and shouted: “Crystal Rising!” and put her arm towards Hollow and then a ray of light raised from the ground, attacking Hollow. Damaged from the attack, he escaped, leaving the crown of oceans behind. Amber picked it up and put it on. Then the Rainbow Tear disappeared from her neck and an orange ray flew away. “Seems like the curse is over.” Amber said. “You did well! That was amazing, Amber!” The girls shouted as they were running towards Amber. “Guys! Where have you been?” Amber wondered. “Or better question, why did you leave Ruby behind?” Ruby actually fell back on her own decision. She was holding the Pact over her head, catching the orange Tear. “Caught it!” Ruby shouted. “Oh, we didn’t she just stopped suddenly.” Emerald explained. “Anyway, only one fairytale to go.” Sapphire said. “Only one Angel to go.” Diamond said and all were looking at Ruby. “And I will do my best with that one!” She said winking and striking a ‘thumbs up’ pose. ENDING Category:Transcripts